Apologies on a bus
by SymphonicDeath
Summary: Derek plays a prank on Casey that backfires. Later they are forced to spend the day together, but barely make it out of the bus... One-shot. Dasey smut.


Casey woke up, bleary eyed

Casey woke up, bleary eyed. She expected to have a full eight hours of sleep, after completing her homework, helping her sister Lizzie with her homework, doing an extensive hour-long work out and taking a long shower. Unfortunately, ever since her mother re-married, her perfect schedule was shattered. And instead of arising to the sunshine and singing birds, she had awoken from the thumping bass against her walls, caused by her brother.

"_Derek_", she muttered, through gritted teeth. Much to her utter dismay, her stepbrother was the complete opposite to her. Casey enjoyed learning and doing homework; Derek often begged Casey to do it for her, with the promise of doing her chores (and the intentions of conveniently 'forgetting' about their deal). Casey liked order and perfection, making lists and living in a tidy environment. Derek often left his dirty grey socks scattered all over the house, his boxers over the plants, and his shirts strewn across the bathroom floor.

Today, she was not particularly impressed. Today, she had to spend the day with Derek and he was already beginning to get on her tits. Her mother Nora, thought it would be a wonderful idea for the two of them to go shopping for the day, for 'bonding' purposes. The main reason was that the rest of the family were visiting the zoo, and she couldn't trust them not to destroy the house within minutes if left by themselves (whether from a crazy party, or Casey murdering Derek).

Casey slowly got out of bed. She opened the door to find Derek staring at her, grinning.

"Ah, sister dear," he greeted. "What, no hug?" he asked, as she stormed away from him, heading to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"What's her problem?" asked Edwin, coming up the stairs.

Derek shrugged. "Woman."

Meanwhile, Casey took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. She splashed water onto her face and neck, and allowed the cold water to run over her hands. She often employed this method in the mornings to prevent herself from lunging for his throat. Or ripping out his perfectly formed Adam's apple.

She stripped off her pyjamas and stepped into the shower, allowing the cool water to run over her body and through her hair.

_If there's one thing Derek can't do, is ruin my shower time. _She smiled. The last time Derek tried to invade her personal shower time she screamed bloody murder, until Nora came running upstairs, threw Derek out, and made him stay downstairs every time Casey was taking a shower. This time though, both their parents were pre-occupied with their other children, and fussy about what to bring to a zoo. George and Nora were currently arguing whether bananas and nuts would be suitable to take through the monkey house.

And Derek knew they were pre-occupied. Waiting for Edwin for go back downstairs he walked towards the bathroom. Not that Derek had any perverted thoughts in mind, oh no. But he couldn't miss out on the opportunity to grab Casey's towel and throw it up the nearest tree.

He quietly turned the handle and stepped in. She was humming, too busy to notice Derek. Derek looked around for her towel, and spotted it hung up on the radiator. Too bad she had carefully placed some shampoo bottles and aerosols on the towel as well.

_Damn her for actually having brains._

He weighed up the situation. She was humming louder than a pneumatic drill, plus the shower was slapping fiercely against the tiles. Surely he could pick up the various toiletries she had weighing her towel down, without her hearing. He tiptoed across the bathroom, holding his breath. He picked up an aerosol can and quietly placed it on the counter. It clattered slightly. He winced, but Casey didn't seem to notice. _You're going to have to do better than this. _He snickered to himself.

However, after a while Derek failed to remember he was in a bathroom, and his cockiness prevailed, as he practically jaunted to and fro across the bathroom, picking up the various objects from the radiator. There was a slight spill by the toilet. His foot accidentally stepped into it, and as he was prancing away, he slipped. Desperately trying to avoid diving head first into the toilet bowl, he grabbed the nearest possible thing – the curtain shower.

He pulled the idea curtain back, and as he just so happened to fall on his back, he first inclination was to look up, at his naked stepsister.

Casey shrieked and pulled back the curtain.

"DEREK VENTURI, YOU SICK BASTARD! WAS THAT YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO STARE AT YET ANOTHER GIRL'S BREASTS!?"

Derek felt himself blushing. "NO. Case, listen to me, I wasn't interested in the slightest what was behind that curtain. Why would I want to see you naked?!"

"YOU TELL ME!"

"Let me explain," he sighed, mentally cursing himself for the failure of his plans. "I was trying to steal your towel… then I saw all those bottles, then I tried to quietly remove them, then I slipped in some water… and the only thing I could hold onto was the shower curtain…" He trailed off pathetically, hoping Casey would forgive him.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STEAL MY TOWEL?! SO YOU CAN WATCH ME _WALK _AROUND THE HOUSE THE HOUSE NAKED?!"

Derek protested. "Now, Casey, I think you're being a little unreasonable… After all if you weigh up the possibilities, the probability of me actually wanting to see my own beloved stepsister's naked body is slim to none. More like none. And I, Derek Venturi am an honourable man, and wouldn't sacrifice his sisterly bond just to see some jiggling breasts. Now, the probability of me playing a _joke_ on said beloved sister is extremely high indeed, for the entertainment of your shrieking, protests and profanity." He believed he argued his case nicely.

But Casey wasn't listening. She stuck the showerhead out of the curtains and sprayed Derek, the temperature set to freezing.

_Great, _he thought, running out. _She thinks I have bloody incestual tendencies towards her. Though,_ he thought, after a minute of musing, _she does have rather perfect breasts... Facts are facts… I'm no bloody pervert._

* * *

"Are you sure you two will be okay?" asked Nora, unaware of the upstairs events.

George gently guided his wife out of the front door. "Honey, they'll be fine. This day out will do wonders for them."

Casey was stood by the front door, watching her family get into the car, almost wishing she could jump on the car rooftop and go with them. As she closed the door and turned around she jumped, as Derek once again was staring at her.

"What?" she snarled, going to the kitchen to find her bag. He followed her.

"Y'know, I didn't actually realise geeks could have bodies like yours" he said, in matter of fact way. Did Derek just see Casey blush?

"Derek," she answered, looking down. "I would prefer you to erase everything that you saw this morning from your mind. _PERMANENTLY._" She went to put on her shoes. Derek smirked. She was wearing a knee length black dress, with short sleeves and a lace panel and the top. The dress fastened with a zip at the side and a bow at the back. She had knee high pattern black socks on, and black and white doll shoes, with four-inch heels. He rolled his eyes at the effort girls actually make. _After all, it's what's underneath that counts in the end. _He surprised himself with that thought. Slightly dazed he put on his shoes. Derek was dressed in light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a striped jumper over that. Even with Casey's mad shoes on, she just reached his eye level.

They stepped out of the front door. Casey locked it behind her. She grimaced. _Great, a full day of Derek. It's God's punishment enough that I actually KNOW the sod._

They had to take the bus to go shopping. Derek was thrilled at the chance to embarrass his sister. In public.

Whilst they were walking to the stop, Derek kept leaning into Casey. As much as Casey kept pushing him back with the occasional thump throw in, Derek didn't give up. Eventually they got on the bus.

"Right," she hissed. "We're sitting at the back, one foot away from each other." Derek of course, did not oblige, squashing her into a corner, with barely any room to move. Casey tried, and failed to push Derek away, as he was of course a stereotypical athlete. She rolled her eyes.

The bus driver that day happened to be an elderly gentleman, struggling to see out of his overly-thick glasses. Instead of driving carefully over speed bumps, he put his foot on the accelerator, mistaking it for the brakes half of the time.

"Soooo, Casey," said Derek. "Whatcha gonna buy today? Another one of those impractical dresses you wear to impress guys you'll never have a chance with?" He smiled sweetly at her. She punched his leg. "Ouch," he said mockingly, "Wouldn't want to get on YOUR bad side. Mind you, your FRONT side wasn't half bad." He put a finger teasingly to his chin.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled, causing all heads to turn. She turned a brilliant shade of crimson, as Derek burst out laughing at her.

"Ahhh… Casey, Casey, Casey," he sighed patronisingly, smiling at the same time, "When will you ever learn you can't beat me, the great Venturi."

Casey scoffed. "You sounded like a bloody magician." Derek raised his eyebrows at this.

Suddenly, the bus driver swerved around a speed bump a little _too _fast; Casey's left leg was thrown across Derek's legs, and her dress had hitched up a few inches, revealing her porcelain skin. Instinctively, Derek put his left hand on her leg and stroked upwards. Casey shivered, then tried to slap his hands away.

"I told you Casey," he said softly, "I always get what I want." He ran his right hand down her back. She shuddered. He slowly moved his hands teasingly up and down her leg, watching her expression. Her breathing became deeper and louder; she gripped onto his hair with her right hand and placed her right hand on her dress, hitching it up a few more centimetres. Derek grinned.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" He growled into her ears. "Just this morning I was thinking how perfect your breasts are." She moaned slightly, and quickly stopped, before anyone had noticed. The other passengers with preoccupied with getting off the bus alive.

He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her neck, whilst he continued up her dress with his other hand, his fingertips gently pressing on her skin. Casey looked at him, his lips in particular. She leaned in towards him, but he backed away.

"Not now my sweet", he whispered. "Let's see how long I can torment you." However, Derek himself was being to lose slight control, though Casey didn't yet noticed the bulge in his pants. As Derek's fingers danced across her skin, her legs instinctively opened wider. He grinned.

He removed his hand from under her dress, much to her annoyance, but un-zipped the side of her dress and stuck his hand in. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, so to any on-viewer, they looked like they were embracing each other. His hand searched the inside of the dress, delighted but unsurprised at how smooth and delicate her skin was and at how toned her stomach was. He was yearning to grab her breasts, but decided to save those for later. He reached down to her underwear and slid his hand underneath, feeling the soft curls against his fingers.

"Derek", she half whispered, half moaned. Hearing his name like that made him want to rip off her dress and fuck her right there and then, but he bided his time.

He could feel she was soaking, the material of her knickers completely drenched with her desire. He slid a finger down, and gently rubbed against the soft nub underneath the folds. Casey started to whimper in his ears.

"Don't stop," she breathed.

"And what if I do?" he challenged her. "Instead of fingering you, maybe I just want to spread your legs wide open and have my way with you right now." She bit slightly into his neck, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. He was surprised at how little control Casey had over her lust, and he grinned to himself. _Maybe I can use that for later._

His finger moved up and down more rapidly against her clitoris, and her hips began to buck slightly. "Derek…"

"Last stop now!" called out the bus driver, and both Derek and Casey looked up, startled out of their stupor. They were they last two on the bus. Casey quickly licked Derek's wet finger, causing his erection to swell further; it was beginning to hurt against his tight jeans. As they approach the bus station, Casey bravely spoke up: "Erm, sir? I think I've dropped some of my money under the seats. Can I stay to look for it?" The man smiled at her. "Of course you can. You've got fifteen minutes, I'm off for a lunch break." And with that, he walked out of the bus and locked them inside.

Incredibly turned on at that bold move Casey made, he settled for the real business. He reached for her shoes, removing them. He peeled away her socks, kissing upwards and just stopped short of her dripping panties. Casey grabbed him and finally got to plant that kiss. Their mouths automatically opened, their tongues intertwining together, whilst their hands began groping, stroking, pulling.

He pulled off her dress, revealing a lacy black bra and black French knickers. _I wonder why I ever thought it was silly for her to dress up so much?_

Casey grinned, demanding to pay his back for his previous incessant teasing. She straddled him, grinding her crotch against his, causing him to shout out a stream of obscenities. "Oh Casey" he grunted, "You know I just want to fucking pound into you." She moaned at this, as their mouths met once more, and their tongues attempting a variant of a handshake. His hands fumbled around her bra strap, eventually unhooking it. He spent a second to appreciate her perfect globes. They weren't too big, but fit perfectly into both his hands. He massaged them whilst kissing down her neck, then his mouth latched onto her left breast, swirling around the nipple. He paid equal attention to her right breasts. Casey grabbed onto his hair, pulling slightly whilst her hips began bucking. She decided to take control again, reach for his jumper and t-shirt, and pulling off both at once. She ran her fingers down his perfect abs. Derek, still sucking on her breasts, kicked off his shoes and removed his socks with his feet.

Casey placed a hand on his growing bulge and gently massaged it. "Fuck it Casey, I think I'm going to explode".

"Not yet, my sweet," she mimicked. She unzipped his jeans and pulled it down, noticing the tent pitched in his boxers. She starting grinding her crotch into his again, biting on his shoulders, whilst he bit on hers. He decided to have control. He quickly flipped her so she was lying down, and he was straddling _her._

He kissed down from her neck, nibbled her collarbones, took a minute to tease each of her nipples into erect points, and kissed down her stomach. When he reached her underwear, he looked up and her and grinned, caused a shiver to course through her body, and her vagina began tingling. He pulled off her dripping wet knickers and tossed them to one side. He parted her legs and kissed and licked her thighs, deliberately taking his time. She began squirming. He pushed her index finger into her, and she gasped, her hips rising upwards. He had to place his other hand on her stomach to restrain her. His finger pumped in and out, and he added a second finger. He leaned down, and whilst finger-fucking her he licked her clitoris and swirled his tongue around the swollen, pink fleshy bump. He sucked on it, causing her to sigh, moan and buck, yelling "fuck" a couple of hundred times. Hearing Casey swear was something he'd secretly desired, for some unexplainable reason. Now he knew why he wanted her to say, "fuck". _I am goood._

Casey was close to coming, but he wasn't ready for that yet. He stopped licking and pulled his fingers out. "De-rek!" she protested, half annoyed, half in pure lust. She sat up and pulled his boxers off. She bent forwards towards his throbbing cock, desperate to tease him. But he firmly held her shoulders and pushed her back down, letting his strength dominant her. "Now," he growled into her ear, "I am going to give you my finest complimentary fucking that you deserve. Apologises for the early bathroom incident, madam."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into another kiss. He lay on top of her, finally pushing his erect member in her. She gasped. Slightly concerned, he kissed her cheek gently, and started moving his hips up and down slowly, gradually speeding up. She wrapped her legs around him, her fingernails raking his back.

"Faster," she breathed. Derek obliged, speeding up, and pounding harder into her relentlessly. "Casey," he groaned, "I swear I'm going to fucking explode."

"Then do it," she challenged him, staring into his eyes. He carried on, faster still, kissing her breasts, and gently stroking the sides of her perfect buttocks. He moved up to her mouth, kissing her hard, and he could feel her breath getting more ragged. She was close to coming. So was he. He pounded into her, his eyes full of lust, until he finally came with a huge moan. She felt his hot liquid inside of her, and shortly after she screamed his name one last time, and came. Derek gently pulled out, and lay on her stomach, kissing it gently in little patterns.

"All is forgiven," she sighed happily.

Then they heard a familiar voice, and looked up.

"Found your money yet?" the bus driver asked cheerfully, as he walked through the bus doors, just before turning to look at them.


End file.
